The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Due to the increasing popularity of various mobile applications and services, the amount of mobile data traffic is expected to significantly increase in the near future. Therefore, energy-efficient design of communication subsystems may become more important to increase the overall platform energy efficiency for mobile workloads (e.g., file transfer and video streaming). This energy-efficient design may be increasingly important for small form factor mobile platforms, such as smartphones and tablets.